Sonic The Hedgehog: Dragonball Z
by K-L95
Summary: Sonic and Goku's worlds both clashed together for some reason. ChiChi once again was pregnant with Goku's child when Eggman heard that she's pregnant with a special child all he wanted to use her as a weapon was this a reason for Eggman to come to Goku's world? Will Goku and Sonic and their friends keep her safe or will Eggman will destroy both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Egghead you can do better than that!" Sonic The Hedgehog grinned as he dodged a blast from Dr. Eggman who slammed his fists on the controls.

"Stand still you rat!" Dr. Eggman yelled angrily. "Uh yeah no thanks!" Sonic smiled as he dodged another blast. Then the ground started to shake making Sonic stumbled a little as he lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"I got you now Hedgehog!" Eggman laughed as he press a button "say goodbye!"

Then everything started to hurt for Sonic as he screamed in pain but then everything went black.

Son Goku a Super Sayain Warrior stood outside training by himself while his wife ChiChi was cooking lunch and his two sons doing homework.

As Goku was punching and kicking the air he heard a rustle sound behind the bushes.

"Huh?" Goku said confused as he slowly and was ready to fight whatever it was as he was tensed but soon relax his muscles as he saw an unconscious hedgehog laying flat down on his face as he was groaning in pain.

"Where you come from?" Goku asked as he tried to picked up the hedgehog but it yelled in pain Goku dropped him by a mistake as the hedgehog groaned in pain.

"Dad!" His son's Gohan and Goten rushed out ready to fight as they looked around "what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing son there's just a hedgehog in pain." Goku said as his sons walked over Goten was in awed.

"Wow a hedgehog!" Goten said as he got closer to it as he tapped it's arm making it moaned in pain.

"Son don't touch it!" Goku said "it's in pain!"

"I'll say look there's bruises and cuts everywhere!" Gohan said as he noticed the hedgehog was bleeding.

"Do we have any seszue beans left Dad?" Goten asked. "No and it takes months for Karon to make." Goku shook his head.

"Well we just can't leave him there." Gohan said. "I know but if we picked him up he'll screamed in pain." Goku shrugged.

"I guess we have to be careful." Gohan said. "Right, Goten go tell your mother to make something for this guy he's hurt." Goku ordered his son who nodded and went off running in the house.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Gohan nodded as he gently grabbed the hedgehog's shoulders while Goku grabbed his legs.

The hedgehog whimpered in pain making Gohan flinched feeling bad for the guy as they carefully walked in the house with the unconscious hedgehog.

"The poor dear." ChiChi covered her mouth as Goku and Gohan gently put the blue hedgehog down.

As ChiChi began to work right away Goku and Gohan watched worried for the blue hedgehog Goku sighed and patted his son's shoulder making him looked up.

"He'll be fine." Goku smiled "he's in good hands now." Gohan nodded and walked back to his room to finish his homework while Goten stayed and watched the hedgehog whimpered in pain as his mother was nursing him back to health.

It was only three weeks later when Goku found the blue hedgehog outside of their home unconscious and hurt but the blue hedgehog was healed but still haven't waken up that worried Goten as Goten stayed near the blue hedgehog by the couch on the floor.

Goku walked back into the house after his training he looked and saw his youngest still by the unconscious hedgehog.

"Son your still on the floor?" Goku asked as he kneeled his son's level while his son played with his thumbs.

"Y-Yeah I'm just worried about the blue hedgehog." Goten said as his father put his hand on Goten's head.

"Don't worry he'll be fine he just needs rest."

"Yeah but for how long it's been three weeks?" Goku raised a eye brow. "You really cared about this guy huh?" Goku asked.

"Uh huh." Goten nodded making his father smiled and ruffled his hair. "He'll be-."

Goku was cut off as he felt a power energy his son noticed "there's trouble?" Goten asked his father nodded before dashing to the sky.

"Hey wait up!" Gohan shouted before powering up and dashed towards his father.

Goten sighed and looked at the unconscious hedgehog.

As Goku landed near the city he saw Krillin he beamed brightly. "Hey Krillin!" Goku yelled to his friend who had short black hair, was wearing a red shirt with tan baggy jeans and brown shoes.

"Hey Goku long time no see huh?" Krillin asked. "Yeah three years." Goku nodded.

It's been three years since Goku become the Super Sayain God ChiChi become pregnant once again but this time it's a little girl Goku was excited to have a daughter and excited to train her.

But his wife scowled at him when he told her that he wanted to train her and see if she's a super Sayain as well.

"How's ChiChi doing?" Krillin asked. "She's fine only five weeks away." Goku rubbed his neck.

"Great." Krillin smiled feeling happy for his best friend. "Hey Dad why you run off like that?" Gohan asked as he landed near his father and friend.

"Sorry son I just wanted to see what that power level was."

"Well I don't see anything?" Gohan said looking around to see that the city was calm the people was minding their own things.

"Yeah but where did it come from?" Krillin asked frowning but soon yelped as a claw hand flew towards them they all flew in the air quickly.

"What is that?!"

"Ah Mr. Son it's nice to finally meet you!" A voice said as Goku got confused and turned to see a fat man wearing a red suit black pants, pince nez glasses, goggles on his head and a mustache.

"So your the one I sense earlier?" Goku asked as he felt the fat man's level "your not very strong." Goku frowned.

"I am too watch this!" The fat man press a button as a robot appeared behind Krillin Goku saw this.

"KRILLIN!" He shouted Krillin turned around but it was too late as the robot slammed Krillin to a building and didn't get up as the people inside of the building got startled.

Goku glared at the man as he watch his son trying to take down the robot

"You like it Mr. Son I called it the Robot Slam!"

"Robot slam?" Gohan asked as he dodged a punch he turned to face the mad man "what kind of name is that?" Then he was slammed to the ground creating a hole.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled worried for his eldest. "That's what kind of a name you brat!" The fat man laughed.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Goku asked angrily as he keeps dodging all the punches from the robot slam's claw.

"Oh I've heard a lot about you Mr. Son and I am Dr. Eggman I would like your daughter now please!" The fat man known as Dr. Eggman said.

"What? She's not even born yet why do you want her?!" Goku asked as he grabbed the robot slam's arm then threw it towards Dr. Eggman who yelped in surprised as he flew up in the air with his hover chair.

"Not even born yet?!" Dr. Eggman growled as Goku clench his hand in a fist. "No she's-."

Goku was cut off as the Robot Slam suddenly grabbed Goku in its claws and started to crushed him making him screamed in pain.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled worried for his father as he flew up by his father's side but a laser send him back to the ground as Gohan groaned in pain.

"This is between your father and I so stay down!" Eggman shouted annoyed. Krillin with full speed fly towards Eggman and slammed his fist to the glass as Krillin grabbed Eggman's front shirt and glared at the man.

"Let my best friend go you idiot!" Krillin yelled angrily but another claw from Robot Slam grabbed him and started to crushed him too as he screamed in pain.

The people from the city heard Krillin's screams.

Prince Vegeta who was training in the Gravity Room heard the scream and flew in the sky and took off.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted then she saw her son Trunks fly with his father "Trunks get back here!" Her son ignored her and continued to fly to the Satan City

"Maskeno-HAA!" Gohan scream d as he held up his hand as it glowed a golden color he aimed it towards Eggman as it hit him Gohan smiled as he hits the fat man but soon gasped as he saw that his attack didn't even leave a scar on him!

"Nice try brat!" Eggman shouted as the claws grabbed Gohan before throwing him to a building and didn't get up.

"How..are we going to..beat him?" Krillin asked between pants.

"I-."

"Kararrot!" Vegeta yelled angrily "you fool you can't even beat a robot!" As he showed up in the scene

"Vegeta no!" Goku yelled as Robot Slam threw Goku into Vegeta as they both smashed to the ground.

"Father!" Trunks yelled but soon was slammed in a building. Krillin was slammed in a tree as he groan in pain as he winced and weakly looked up.

"How are we going to beat him?" Krillin asked wincing as he held his shoulder.

Goku sat up rubbing his head but then he felt the wind picking up and saw a blue blur in it. "Huh?" Goku said confused as the wind was going in a circle around Eggman who was confused also.

"My fancy meeting you here Eggface." Goku gasped as he saw the blue hedgehog standing looking all better as he ripped off the bandages off of him as he let them go while the bandages flew in the sky.

"Hmm." The hedgehog smiled he turned to face Goku and gave him a thumbs up. "Hey pal thanks for healing me." The blue hedgehog said giving him a wink as Goku didn't say anything he just stood there watching.

"Dad he's awake!" His youngest son yelled excitedly "and he's really fast too you should see him in action!" The hedgehog chuckled before frowning as Eggman was growling the hedgehog turned to the fat man.

"No I had everything plan for this city but since your here rat I guess I can destroy you!" Eggman shouted as the blue hedgehog dodged every punches and kicks from Robot Slam.

"What's your plan this time Eggman going to capture me and turn me into a robot?"

"Say what?!" Vegeta yelled as he stood up "that's the stupid thing I've ever heard!"

"It's not STUPUD if he makes you hurt your friends." The blue hedgehog said as he curled up in a ball and hits all the robots knocking them all down.

The blue hedgehog landed in front of the Prince of Sayains and Goku who was still stunned at his amazing speed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta snapped. "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!" The blue hedgehog known as Sonic smirked before dashing off to the battle field.


	2. Chapter 2: Goku and Sonic meets

As Sonic dashed to the battle field he heard his friend called his name.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as a human 12 year old boy with light brown spiky hair, blue eyes, he wore a red shirt with long white sleeves, blue baggy jeans and black and white shoes. The boy was Chris as Chris threw a gold ring Sonic caught it.

"Thanks pal!" Sonic said as Goku was in awed as Sonic was glowing golden with full amazing speed Sonic knocked all the robots down then finally he hits Eggman sending him flying in the sky.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Then he was gone. "Wow that was so cool how you do that?!" Goten asked as he suddenly was by Sonic's side.

"I don't know I guess I was just born with it." Sonic shrugged. "Cool!" Trunks grinned as he came by Goten's side.

"Sonic!" Chris yelled as the plane landed near them he rushed over and panted.

"Hey Chris." Sonic smiled at his friend. "We were all worried sick what happen!" Chris asked.

"I was battling Eggman back on Mobius, he zapped me with something I woke up in somebody's house with this kid next to me and here I am." Sonic said with a shrug.

"So you heal my best friend?" Tails asked the boy who only blinked at him. "Uh no that was my parents." He rubbed his head nervously.

"I couldn't leave him there he looked like a lot of pain so I brought him in and my wife nursed him." Goku said.

"Well thanks a lot!" Tails said "my names Miles Prower but my friends calls me Tails." Tails said shaking Goku's hand.

"I can see why." Krillin said noticing the two tails. "So are you three from around here?" Gohan asked.

"I am but these two are not." Chris said "I'm from Station Square."

"We're from planet Mobius." Sonic told them. "So you two are Mobius?" Trunks asked staring at them.

"Uh huh." Tails nodded. "Well since we're done here I guess we can go back to my place." Goku said "I'm sure my wife is worried about you Sonic."

Sonic shrugged smiling nervously. Sonic walked towards the plane confusing everybody.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked. "What I thought we were going back to your place?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah." Sonic chuckled before jumping up on the wing of the plane as Chris and Tails climbed in the seats as the others powered up before flying to the sky.

It was a few minutes later when the gang landed near Goku's home Vegeta and Trunks went back to their home Chris was amazed at the other humans flight.

"You guys can fly?!" He asked in awed. "Yeah can't you?" Goku asked confused. "Of course not I'm a human boy!" Chris said. "Maybe I can teach you a few things when I was a kid." Gohan shrugged.

"Okay." Chris nodded. As everybody walked inside ChiChi stood there with her arms crossed and was angry.

"uh oh." Goten said hiding behind Goku's leg. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" ChiChi screamed at her husband startling everybody as Tail hide behind Sonic.

"Well there was trouble in the city you see-."

"I DON'T CARE I GOT SCARED FOR THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG-." ChiChi calmed down and she noticed the animals staring at her in fear as the fox was shaking behind the blue hedgehog.

"I'm sorry I guess the mood swings are kicking in." ChiChi as she walked closer to the blue hedgehog who looked at her as she kneeled to his level.

"I never got your name?"

"Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic gave her a thumbs up "and thanks for helping me."

"Y-your welcome." ChiChi said. "Mom you should've seen him he has super Sonic speed!" Goten said excitedly as ChiChi chuckled while Goku stood next to her smiling down at his youngest.

"He does, does he?"

"Yeah can you show her?" Goten asked. "Goten I don't think he's-."

"Ah it's fine anything for the kid." Sonic shrugged he zoomed out of the house with a blue blur following behind as ChiChi looked out of the window surprised and amazed as Sonic was sitting in a tree in front of their yard eating a apple then he zoomed back inside the house.

It stills amazed Goku as he and ChiChi stood there stunned looking down at the blue hedgehog.

"It's that good enough for you?" Sonic asked rubbing his nose both parents nodded.

"Now let's start training." Gohan told Chris. "But we still have to look for the rest of our friends first." Tails said.

"You mean theirs more of you?" Gohan asked. "Yeah there's me, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Knuckles and Rogue." Tails explained as he was counting his fingers.

"But I bet Shadow and Rogue will be on this planet they weren't even with us." Chris said.

"Okay how about this if somebody wants to stay here and train with me stays here but the rest go fine your friends." Gohan said crossing his arms.

"I guess I can stay." Tails said as he stood next to Chris. "I'll go fine our friends." Sonic said Goten's eyes lit up.

"Can I go with them Mom please?" Goten asked tugging on his mother's dress ChiChi sighed she can't say no to her little boy's puppy eyes.

"Fine you can go but come back before dinner!" ChiChi yelled as Goten laughed as Sonic grabbed his wrest and took off with Goku quickly following behind.

"Now let's start training." Gohan said as he and the two children walked outside ChiChi sighed as she rubbed her big belly.

" _I wonder why the man is after you?_ " ChiChi thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Emeralds Hunting

"Now the first thing that I'm going to teach you is to fly." Gohan said. "But I already know how to fly see." Gohan lay eyes on the little kitson as his two twin tails started to go in circles Gohan was amazed as he watched the little guy fly around him and Chris.

"Okay but what if you get hurt and you can't use your tails?" Gohan asked Tails stopped in mid air and turned to Gohan who was standing wth his arms crossed confused.

"You have a point there." Tails shrugged as he landed on the grass Gohan smiled.

 _"We'll get a long just fine_." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Sonic had Goten in his arms bridal style as the kid was cheering making him grin while Goku flew in the sky above them catching up with them Sonic gives him credit he's fast too.

"Okay so the Chaos Emerald?" Goku asked panting "man you have amazing speed!" as Sonic skit to a holt and let Goten back on the ground.

"We have seven chaos Emeralds if we get all seven I get to turn into a Super Sonic." Sonic explained "and I have my name for a reason!" Sonic smiled.

"What's that?" Goten asked as Krillin finally got caught up with them as he panted.

"I turn gold and I have red eyes." Sonic told them as he looked around and noticed people were staring.

"Kinda like when you turn into super Sayain Goku." Krillin said. "Yeah but it's just the hair and the eyes." Goku said.

"Super Sayain what's that?" Sonic asked Goku was about to explain until.

"Sonic!" Goten saw his new friend's Emerald green's eyes winded. "Hide me!" He yelped as he hide behind Goku's leg Goku and Krillin looked down at him then at each other.

"There you are I've been worried!" A pink hedgehog win jade green eyes, a red dress with a white line on the bottom, red boots, and a red headband.

Goku and Krillin snickered as Sonic was in a crushing bone hug by the pink hedgehog as Sonic glared at them without her noticing.

"Take it easy Ames." Sonic said as he gently pushed her off "is anybody else with you like Cream and Cheese?"

"Uh huh over there!" Amy pointed to a small rabbit girl who was about maybe six years old she had cream fur, light tan muzzle, light tan arms, she was wearing a orange dress with a light blue bow. She was looking at flowers through the window and a little blue creature was floating beside her.

"What do you think of these beautiful flowers Cheese?" Cream asked. "Cho Cho!" Cheese answered excitedly.

Goku chuckled at the sight of the two he watched as Krillin kneeled down to her level.

"Do you want these?" He asked. "Oh yes Mister!" Cream's eyes full of hope as she nodded. "Well come on let's go." Krillin said Sonic and Amy smiled as they watched the two getting along.

A few seconds later Cream, Chesse and Krillin walked out of the flower shop to see that Cream has flowers in her arms.

"Oh thank you Mister-."

"Krillin." Krillin smiled as he ruffled her head gently "no problem kid."

"Amy look what Mr. Krillin bought me!" Cream rushed over to the pink hedgehog to show her the flowers. "There very beautiful Cream." Amy smiled at her friend.

Something glowing caught in Sonic's eye from the flowers "Hey Cream can I see the flowers for a sec?" Sonic asked kneeling to his friend's level who nodded as she gave Sonic the flowers.

He carefully dig into the flowers confusing everybody as he pulled out a blue chaos Emerald!

"A Chaos Emerald!" Amy smiled. "So that's it huh?" Goten asked as he looked closely at he Emerald.

"Yeah so just six more to go." Sonic nodded as he hide the emerald in his quills and then gave the flowers back to Cream.

"Do we have everybody?" Amy asked. "We're just missing Knuckles." Sonic answered.

"SONIC!"

"And found him!" Sonic said but then suddenly Knuckles grabbed his fur and pulled him close to his face.

"What did you do?!" Knuckles asked glaring "it's like Chris's world all over again!"

"Nothing I was fighting Eggman and then I woke up at somebody's house!" Sonic quickly answered.

"Eggman that's not a surprise." Knuckles said as he let go of Sonic as Goten relaxed.

"Whys that?" Goku asked confused. "Because he always trying to destroy me we've been enemies for years ever since-." Sonic's eyes winded before shaking his head "never mind about that."

Goten saw this and felt bad for his new friend. "Anyways!" Knuckles said quickly changing the subject "do we have everybody?"

"Yeah Tails and Chris are back at this guy's place training." Sonic said to Knuckles to for confused.

"Training?"

"Yeah the kid's brother teaching them to fight to defend themselves ( **I hope I spell that right** ).

Knuckles nodded and smirked "I want to see how this kid is strong?"

"Oh Gohan's strong alright but he had been slacking off lately." Krillin said with his arms crossed.

"What why?"

"It's because he's had a girlfriend now they're gonna get married soon it'll be a few weeks after Goku's daughter arrival."

"Your going to have a daughter?" Amy asked the tall man who grinned and nodded "oh so sweet did you pick a name yet?"

"Uh no not yet me and ChiChi are trying to figure out what name for our little girl." Goku shrugged. "Then I'll help!" Amy said taking Goku's hand surprising him Cream did the same with her free hand.

"I'll help too Mr. Goku!" Cream giggled as the girls dragged the man away from them as Sonic and Krillin laughed while a Knuckles just stared with a smirk on his face.

"Race ya?" Sonic asked Krillin and Knuckles they both nodded with smirks/smiles on their faces as Sonic dashed off before they get a head start.

"HEY YOU CHEATER GET BACK HERE!" Knuckles shouted before rushing off Krillin laughed before powering up and fly in the sky with full speed.

It was a few minutes later as Sonic stopped his running and stood near the tree where Gohan, Tails and Chris were as he watched them.

"That's it!" Gohan said to Chris as he was floating in the air he was a little off but he soon got the idea "You did it Chris!" Sonic smiled this made Chris got caught off guard and fell flat on his butt.

"Ow!" Sonic winced as he held out a hand when Chris was rubbing his butt. "Sorry." Sonic said as he helped his friend back to his feet.

"That's okay."

"Alright!" Sonic and Chris looked over and saw that Tails was flying but without his two tails.

"Tails way to go buddy!" Sonic gave his best friend a thumbs up as Tails giggled Gohan smiled.

"You cheater!" Knuckles shouted startling Gohan as he fell down anime style.

"What did I do?" Gohan asked "and who are you?"

"Oh uh sorry I was talking to Sonic." Knuckles smiled nervously. "What all I did was race and won." Sonic said shrugging.

"Yeah but you got a head start!"

Then the two started to bicker as Krillin landed in front of them started to get tired of these two.

" **ENOUGH**!"

Gohan, Chris, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles all stared at Krillin in surprise Gohan never heard his friend yell before unless they're in a battle but to his friends never he watched the small monk pant from waisting all the energy from flying so fast.

"Let's just get along and have another race but not now you two just made me waist all my energy from going so fast!"

Sonic and Knuckles starred at Krillin stunned then felt guilty as Sonic rubbed his neck while Knuckles crossed his arms and turned around.

"Gee sorry Krillin." Sonic said. "It's okay besides I have a sensue Bean." Krillin waved it off as he showed a small green bean in his hand as Tails and Chris looked closely.

"How can a little bean help you?" Chris asked. "It's just not a little bean kid this is a sensue bean it helps heal your wounds and put your bones back to place and gives you energy." Krillin explained as he ate the bean he smiled.

"Where's Goku?!" ChiChi yelled at the small monk startling him so much that he jumped in Knuckles' arms.

"He went out with Amy and Cream for some baby cloth shopping." Sonic told the woman as he looked at Krillin who smiled nervously at him Knuckles dropped him.

"Oof!" Krillin moaned as he sat up rubbing his head. "Well I'm off." Knuckles said.

"Where are you going?"

"He goes off his own all the time he'll be fine." Sonic said. "Now who's hungry?" ChiChi asked all hands were raised "Krillin you can stay if you want?"

"Heh well I have to get home to my daughter and wife before she kills me for being late." Krillin said before he powered up and flew in the sky as everybody was going inside Sonic watched him go off.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hedgehog From The Future

It was a few days later when Sonic and his friends arrived in Goku's world they were nice Amy helps ChiChi through her pregnancy she'll keeps talking about the baby always make ChiChi giggled on how excited the girl was.

Tails was getting along well with Bulma who was showing him and Chris around her lab she let them stayed at her place along with Knucklss.

Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese stayed at Goku's home. Everybody was relaxing Sonic was running up the hills by Goku's home. Amy helping ChiChi making lunch along with Cream. Goten was playing hide and seek with Cheese and of course Goku training by himself.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said happily as he found Goten near the bushes making the boy laugh.

"Okay Cheese you found me but you have to catch me!" Goten laughed as he run away from Cheese who giggled and flew to Goten.

"Hmm a nice day." ChiChi said as she watched her son play with the blue chao. "I wonder where Sonic went off too?" Amy asked as she looked out of the kitchen window and looked around ChiChi watched this with a smile.

"I was just a little girl when I first met Goku then I married him he was my first boyfriend." ChiChi explained to the pink hedgehog.

"Really?" Amy asked as she listen to the story that ChiChi was going to tell.

Meanwhile Sonic was running around the hills as he stopped he can hear birds singing happily as he saw one bird family was in a nest but one baby bird fell and Sonic could tell that it can't fly yet so with super sonic speed he quickly caught the bird in his hands.

"Careful little guy don't want to get hurt don't we?" Sonic asked the bird who chirped happily at him thanking him Sonic chuckled as he climbed on the tree as gently put the bird back to its nest the mother bird chirped happily at him.

"No problem." Sonic smiled as he speed off shocking the bird family as Sonic once again stopped by a field that full of flowers he was thinking of Amy, Cream and ChiChi would love the flowers so he picked some up and speed off again heading back to the house.

As Sonic stopped in front of the door Goku saw flowers behind the blue hedgehog's back and smiled at him but soon frowned as he felt a power level coming towards them he turned.

"What is it?" Sonic asked noticing his new friend looked tensed as he was looking around.

"It's a power level but I can't tell if it's evil or good." Goku said as Sonic tensed at this Amy saw Sonic tensed near the window she become worried but then saw flowers behind his back she smiled.

"Oh Sonic are these for us?" Amy asked as she gently took the flowers from the tensed hedgehog Sonic blushed but didn't say anything as he was looking for the person that was coming.

Amy keeps the pink flower, Cream the blue flower and ChiChi the purple flower as they put the flowers in a vase.

Amy become worried again as she noticed her blue hero was more tensed as his shoulders were up and looking around.

"Sonic you seem tensed you need to calm down." The pink hedgehog told her friend.

"Goku said there was something coming he can't tell if it's evil or good. Sonic explained ChiChi put her hand on her stomach and become worried if her unborn child would get hurt.

Then a sliver hedgehog showed up in front of Goku and his friends but he looked hurt he had burnt, scars and bruises everywhere Sonic stood next to Goku as they both looked at the hedgehog.

"Help..." The hedgehog whimpered as he was in pain he then fell forward his gold eyes rolling back of his head Sonic quickly caught him in his arms.

Goku and Sonic looked at each other.

A few hours later the sliver hedgehog slowly open his eyes he looked around and noticed he was in a bedroom he noticed a kid was sitting near the bed looking at him then he noticed that he was wrapped in bandages he winced as he rubbed his head.

"Hey you okay?" The kid asked the hedgehog. "Ye-Yeah thanks." The hedgehog nodded "oh where am I?"

"You at my house with my Dad and our friends." The kid smiled "why you want to talk to them?"

The hedgehog nodded "please it's important!"

"Okay!" The kid rushed out of the room the hedgehog get to look around as he saw a picture next to a drawer with a lamp it was a man wearing a orange gi with a blue under she it, blue wrest bands, black boots, black spiky hair, black eyes with a large grin on his face.

Next to the man was a woman she had black hair in a bun, she had black eyes, she was wearing a long pink dress around her neck was a necklace.

On the man's shoulders was a little boy who was about four years old he had a yellow shirt with green sleeves, a orange hat with a orange ball on top with four stars in the middle and black hair.

"Hey your awake!" The same man from the picture said "you had us worried."

"Oh uh sorry for worrying you but are you two Sonic and Goku?" The hedgehog said.

"Yeah."

"My name is Sliver The Hedgehog and I'm from 200 years in the future and I came here to warn you about Dr. Eggman."

"What about Egghead?" Sonic asked as he looked at the hedgehog. "You see in just in a week you all but Sonic and Goten died in a plane crash because of Eggman he'll kidnaped Mss. ChiChi because Eggman wanted your daughter of because her powers." Sliver explained.

"What?!" Goku gasped as he was in shock he felt his legs were shaking as his daughter wasn't born less in four weeks but in the first week she'll die before she'll be born and get to see the world.

"Yeah, and you all but Sonic and Goten died and Sonic lived his life until he was 104 years old at old age he died in Goten's arms." Sliver said sadly.

Goku slowly sat down on his bed on the corner while Sonic glared as he punched the wall next to him angrily.

His daughter...his little girl...

"When will this happen Sliver?" Sonic asked. "At the end of next week." Sliver told him. "Then we'll train right Goku?" Sonic asked the Sayain who was in space.

His little girl...his baby daughter that wasn't born yet will die by the end of next week along with his friends and family.

"Goku?" Sonic asked as he shook the man gently to snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Goku looked up at the two hedgehogs who were worried about him. "I said that we'll train right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah we'll train and stop Eggman for kidnaping ChiChi." Goku said "I'm sure of it."


End file.
